Your Words are Crystal
by AugustInk
Summary: Everyone know to stay clear of Akashi's Castle, for he breaks heart ache and trouble. Akakuro Week 2015 day 4. prompt: "who are you?".Howl's Moving Castle! Au


"Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I believe I asked you first."

"...I guess you can say I'm your new housekeeper."

"Housekeeper. And who hired you mister…"

"Kuroko. Aomine-san did." Ink-black orbs motioned towards the cobalt light source.

"Aomine did?" Akashi's eyes flickered to the azure fire spirit sitting in the corner.

"He wandered in here, Akashi. And I didn't hired him, he snuck in. "

The redhead wizard let a heavy sigh out. He whirled his finger, beckoning over two chairs. "Please have a seat, Kuroko." the new "housekeeper" did as told, because the wizard's tone wasn't an offer. As he walked into the light of Aomine, patches of his figure faded. He was barely visible; so translucent he could easily be mistaken for a trick of the eye.

"So tell me, how did you get inside? Aomine is able to detect entering and exiting presences within the castle."

"Akashi-san already knows the answer; I've been cur-" the phantom's lips sealed themselves like zippers. He reached for his mouth in surprise.

" Ah, so you've been hexed." Akashi was in slight amusement as Kuroko vainly tried to speak of the spell.

"Who cursed you, shorty?" Aomine interjected. His choice of words earned him glares from the other two.

"He can't speak of it."

Kuroko stopped struggling, his lips were free. "Precisely. But I wish to tell you that the Neuromancer of the North sends his regards."

Tense silence filled the room. "You've met the Northern Neuromancer?" the fire spirit lean his over the railing of the fireplace.

Kuroko didn't even try to keep vinegar from his tone. "Unfortunately, you could say our paths have crossed."

"Well, since we seem to share a common "friend", you may stay here."

* * *

"Please refrain Aomine from idiocy. If he dies, I die too." Akashi gently blows over the sparks, rejuvenating the fire spirit from his weak state.

* * *

"So you want me to pretend to be your brother-"

"Younger, long lost brother." Akashi added.

"-To be your long lost younger brother and tell the king you are a chicken and are unserviceable for the war efforts?" Kuroko looked up at the wizard as if he's lost his mind. Perhaps he had none to begin with.

"You are always so good at listening."

"It's too early for this." the phantom's charcoal grey birds nest shifted as he _flopped_ back into bed. He seems just a little bit more opaque today.

"If you do, I'll look deeper into your curse."

"...I'm listening."

Akashi slipped his arms around Kuroko and slides a ring around his left index finger. "This ring guarantees your safe return home." he whispered in his ear. Kuroko tried his best to fight the blush creeping up his neck. "I'm off."

"Come back in one piece!" Aomine calls out before the door to Teiko shuts.

"Ah, so your Akashi's brother,huh? I never knew he had one." Nijimura rests his chin in his hand, watching his guest.

The Northern Neuromancer is unceremoniously dragged out of the room.

"Yes, separated at birth. We recently reunited. Anyways, Aka-nii is completely useless to you. Utter coward just at the mention of the war, quivers in fear." Kuroko deadpans

"Really? Tell me-"

"Word from above!" a messenger clad in the kingdom's colors walks in and delivers several letters to Nijimura. Just as he is about to leave, another comes in, identical to the first.

"I thought you were better at choosing your disguises, Akashi." Nijimura was able to send several balls of electricity Kuroko's away, but Akashi steps in.

"It's best if we leave." The red-haired wizard wraps an arm around Kuroko's waist and jumps so high, they're hopping from roof top to roof top within seconds. Akashi flips over, dodge blasts of Runes his way. Kuroko ends up being carried like a bride, his face red, as he holds tight to Akashi _because its a looong way down-_

Akashi gets closer to a lake. "You trust me, don't you Tetsuya?"

"You have yet to give me a reason not to, Akashi-kun."

Ruby and merigold glimmer in amusement as he chuckles. " You always exceed my expectations, but I wonder if you'll forgive me."

"Forgive-?"

Now right above the lake, Akashi releases Kuroko and he slips downwards. "See you at home." the phantom watches the pursuers catch after the redhead as he plummets. Kuroko, holds the ring close to his chest as he breaks the water's surface-

-and sinks into a void. It's dark and no light, but Kuroko sees shapes and figures. It feels as if he was floating in water. The ride ends when a door frame comes into view and sucks him from the gap.

Kuroko lands ungracefully into Midorima, who nearly defecates himself, as Aomine throws the F-bomb like nobody's business.

The phantom promptly tells the fire spirit he needs soap goes in his mouth. Aomine has a repulsive taste on his tongue for the rest of the day.

* * *

The wizard of the castle returns with red trails and soft groans. Kuroko holds back tears and catches Akashi when he collapses. Aomine summons Midorima back as Kuroko presses his hands into the gaping wound in the wizard's chest. The phantom never look so solid as fat raindrops fall from his face.

"...tsuya…"

"Shhh, don't speak. You're going to be fine, you're safe now. Everything's," his voice nearly cracks "okay. Just stay with me, won't you?"

* * *

"I should have finished you off myself after what you did." Kuroko mercilessly shovels soup into Akashi's mouth, uncaring if he's ready or not. He tries to sound angry and cold but they both are aware of the underlying relief in his tone

When the bowl becomes empty, Kuroko sets it on the bedside table. Akashi can catch his breath. He reaches for the phantoms hand, it's slightly see-through, but his presence tints. Happiness blooms when he doesn't pull away or starts scolding again. No, this time Kuroko is biting his lower lip and rubbing tears away.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya." Akashi gently pulls him into his bed and into a hug.

Kuroko sits in his lap as the wizard wipes away his tears.

"...I thought Sei-kun was going to leave." he confesses. Before he knows it Akashi's lips are presses against his and kisses are peppered across his face. His skin becomes opaque and flushed, his eyes and hair turned from the shadows of the night into the day's sky hue.

"I'd never leave you."

* * *

Extras:

-Kuroko hair started as its blue. He was cursed*, so it turned black, the curse was lifted,so it went back to blue

-Midorima is a good friend of Akashi who is registered under another kingdom and they both hate wars

-Aomine is like 6 inches tall

-Kuroko does have some magic in this story. I want to see if anyone can guess what it is~

*=( I also may have another chapter of drabbling if anyone's interested)

(Seeing Red is getting another chapter because there's so much support)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
